GNT-0000 Tri Qan(T)
GNT-0000 Tri QanT GNT-0000 Tri QanT is a successor unit to GNT-0000 00i QanT. It is piloted by HHH (role played by Founder). GNT-0000 Tri QanT made its debut in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 2365 - ???? LC. Tri QanT is a custom mobile suit specifically made for Lost Century Chronicles Fan Fiction. Originally started in FB Gundam Page. GNT-0000 Tri QanT was customised based on the original GNT-0000 00 Qan[T], which appeared in the'' Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie - Awakening of the Trailblazer.'' Technology & Combat Characteristics A new Triple Drive System (a downgrade of Quad Drive) is installed into the 00i QanT, granting the unit an output of a single GN Drive ^ 3. New systems and special features like the Quasar System, Trans-Am Multiplex,' '''Quantum-Munimento-Armor, Complexio Arx System, Lux Velocius Teleportation System(instant teleportation), Twin Gate System and Quantum Sword II were successfully devised. Once this machine starts up, the head jewel between the V-fin antennae displays its name - Tri QanT. As the liaison for the human race and ELS, it is only logical for 00i QanT crank things up a few notches and upgraded for potential future hostile confrontations, and this was followed by the creation of the third generation of Quantum System known as Quasar System Said system is capable of performing coercive mind control at a refined level, which would sometimes prone to be detrimental to organic victim. This system's boiled-down function is actually to forcefully forge mutual understandings among those in the field of effect. It is essentiallly a war-deterrent system. Despite its astounding utility, advanced and violent sentient beings that refuse to embrace the notion of peaceful coexistence still exists. Together with the new and transcending version of trans-am known as Trans-Am Multiplex, Tri-QanT is capable of initiating another level of Trans-Am during inside a Trans-Am, effectively tripling the already-tripled overall suit performance. During Trans-Am Multiplex, the Tri QanT's armor and innerframe will be saturated with an extremely large amounts of purified GN Particles, a field of particle generates multiple refined layers of GN Fields that coats Tri-QanT's body on a compressed sub-atomic scale, forming the Quantum-Munimento Armor.' This defensive system allows Tri QanT to block all sorts of attacks (attacks with destructive magnitudes that range from Supernovae to Gravitation Singularities in space) ranging from solid projectiles to beam weaponries and even to zepto-sized matters. Another special feature known as the Complexio Arx system enables Tri-QanT to impede and thwart all sorts of manual and systematic system hacks, electromagnetic waves and signal disruptions by using a faint amount of GN Particles as means of transmission throughout the quantum ethereal plane. It is also responsible in rerouting damaged circuits. This system is automatically full-time activated upon the machine's activation. As the original 00 QanT can perform instant trans-galaxy teleportation by using the Quantum Teleportation System, it was then thoroughly upgraded to Lux Velocious Teleportation System (L.V.T System), this new and improved system allows Tri-QanT to not only perform instantaneous teleportation, but parallel universe travelling is also theorized. With all of the 12 GN Sword Bits, Tri-QanT can generate a pair of interlinked quantum gates: the first gate infront of an initial location and the second gate in another desired location. Granting the ability for Tri-QanT's attacks to be teleported through the Twin Gate System , but the twin gate system is rarely used as Tri QanT can already perform instant teleportations (L.V.T sys) on its own while attacking. In conjunction with the L.V.T System, all of Tri QanT's 12 GN Sword Bits can perform L.V.T individually too. Its 6 GN Sword Bits from either side can be combined with the GN Sword V to form either a GN Buster Rifle or GN Buster Sword IV to activate the Quantum Sword while the other 6 still operates as non-projectile high speed remote sword bits. Or, the pilot can choose to use 2 Quantum Sword IIs simultaneously. Armaments: *'''GN Sword V : GN Sword V is a fifth generation of the GN Sword lineage used by GNT-0000 Tri Qan[T]. The Tri QanT has two of this swords at its disposal. GN Sword V is an overall improvement and upgrade of GN Sword IV. The entirety of the blade is composed of the material used the manufacturing of GN Condensers, granting it great GN Particle storing capabilities and the ability to generate intense heat to aid in the cutting. The sword's chappe has two beam barrels for beam projectile attacks. GN Sword V has 4 modes: : 1.) Sword Mode. : 2.) Rifle Mode. Where, the blade resolve around the chappe 90 degrees and the sword grip swivels slightly downward, forming a high powered rifle capable of taking down a Baikal-Class battlecruiser with a single un-charged shot. : 3.) Buster Sword Mode. Where, the 6 GN Sword Bits interlock with the blade to form a Giant Sword with top-class destruction capabilities. : 4.) Buster Rifle Mode. Rifle Mode with 6 GN Sword Bits interlocked. Quantum Sword I and Quantum Sword II can be formed in this configuration. *'GN Sword Bits' : 'Stored on the each of the GN Shield are six GN Sword Bits, of which there are 3 different types. The 2 A Bits are long bits which are usable as separate homing projectiles or as hand-held swords. The B Bits perform in the same manner, but possess the ability to generate a beam saber. The C Bits are similar in function to the A Bits, but are half the size of the latter. They have hidden handles that enable them to function as hand-held swords. They also possess many attacking roles in QanT's arsenal such as attacking individually or forming up as a whole set with the GN Sword V to become either a buster rifle or a buster sword. The Sword Bits are very versatile. The defensive capabilities of the GN Sword Bits are even higher than Gadelaza's GN Large Fangs and Zabanya's GN Holster Bits. Overall, the Sword Bits' stats are higher than any other remote weapons. *'GN Shield' : A shield binder on the left and right side of 00 QanT that is connected to its backpack via the same mechanism as 00 Gundam's "Drive Arm". Other than possessing 00 QanT's other GN Drive underneath, it also acts as the storage and quick-recharge unit for the GN Sword Bits when they are not actively used. There is also a beam gun with variable output mounted on top of the shield for missile interception purposes. The shield possesses a panel that reveals the GN Drive unit when opened, large amounts of GN Particles can be released from this point. Because GN Particle emissions are known to have defensive properties, both of the GN Shields can utilize the GN Particle emissions as defensive measure similar to 00 Gundam. But it is never seen as itself is already a very robust solid shield for being capable of blocking shots from ELS Baikal and Volga-Class battle cruisers, if not more powerful shots during the ELS conflict. The shield can also swing to the rear of 00 QanT and make the two GN Drives physically connect with each other. It is in this configuration that the Quantum System is used in order to amplify the power of the machine's Quantum field of communications. When the Sword Bits are deployed, they are expanded toward both sides of the GN Shield, and simultaneously fly towards the locked-on target. History : Starting the year 2364 AD ---> ????, about 50 years after the ELS Conflict, ELS imitated the GN Drive technology for their own use. The ELS have created the Quad Drive System to revive their sun by overloading it at near proximity to the its core and successfully re-ignited the ELS's system's Gigantic star. From this point onwards, absolute victory in all battles agaisnt the ultra advanced violent sentien beings seemed promising with Tri QanT's impressive feats. With the partially won alien war, some remnants were left and scattered throughout the universe and/or multiverse thanks to the new LVT system. Now that peace is restored in the ELS homeworld, being a liaison, the ELS-Innovator pilot of the 00i QanT visits the solar system every 300 days to ensure peace on both side. Until sometime later, when the Zeon has ruled over most of the colonies, the E.M. last frontier sent a distress beacon through Veda begging for his help, 00i QanT quantized back to earth along with its pilot, only to find out that the enacted world peace in his homeworld has crumbled and fallen in chaos once again. The Tri QanT made its first debut in blocking Heaven Fist's attack on the Colony. ' Drawbacks of the Triple Drive System : While being an extremely powerful and versatile system, a shortcoming exists. When the system's time limit exceeds 6:14 minutes, the Triple Drive System will overload. When the Triple Drive System overloads, the GN Particle's properties will be changed. The effect of the over-flooding ersatz GN Particles causes a severe repercussion and a further ELS-based innovation will be forced-triggered, causing the pilot to undergo a few levels of sped up DNA alteration. This causes the genes responsible for aging process being subjected to violent gene surges, this will trigger an instant aging process, despite being an ageless ELS Hybrid, the pilot's aging process is re-activated by the Triple Drive System. It is possible to die from this. The matters from the aftermath of the dead cells continue to experience a sped up time in a single time-dimension due to the gravity pull of the cell's chromatin (which is located in the nucleus of the cells, containing all DNA contents), ultimately resulting in the generation of billions of Atto-meter sized artificial black holes for a period of 0.049 seconds before collapsing on their own. There is a theorized confidence interval of 90-100% that of all matters in a 100 - 300 meters radius range will be instantly pulled into those blackholes, subsequently de-existing them. To prevent this from happening, one of the Complexio Arx System's sub-applications acts as a failsafe system that functions to set the Triple Drive System's operational time to 6 minutes 13 seconds. So that it is 1 second away from system overload. Right after the Triple Drive System is initiated, it is possible that one of the drives will malfunction. Until another identical GN Drive can be manufactured, the malfunctioned drive must be discarded. Trivia : - The duration of those blackholes' existence of 0:049 shares the same analogy to the "number of death" or "to suffer until death" - 死ぬまで苦しむ (shinu made kurushimu"). - 1 Zepto meter is 0.1 billion times shorter than 1 Nano meter. The quantum pacifier04:53, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Category:Lost War Chronicles mobile suit